The Empty Child
The Empty Child is character from the BBC television series, Doctor Who. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Puppet vs The Empty Child (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History In 1941, during the height of the Blitz, an alien medical pod (something like a military ambulance) crash-landed in London. Its impact killed a little boy named Jamie. Nanogenes (microscopic robots that can repair and even create soldiers) escaped from the pod, and fastened onto Jamie. The nanogenes had never encountered human beings before, so when they rebuilt Jamie they did not realize that his gasmask wais not part of his facial structure. As so much of the original Jamie was damaged or destroyed, he was rebuilt as a sort of mindless drone. But, he does have one drive, to find his mother. Jamie now wanders the streets of London, looking for his mother. In particular, he is pursing a group of children who are being led by his sister, Nancy. The nanogenes are spreading, and when they encounter a human, they rebuild him or her in Jamie’s image, turning them into mindless drones subject to the will of Jamie. These are called “Gas Mask Zombies.” Death Battle Info Appearance At first glance, Jamie looks like many of the small boys seen on the streets of wartime London, with the exception being that he always has his gas mask on. He wears a gray jacket and sweater over a white shirt and gray knee-length pants. He also wears gray sock and black shoes. Powers and Abilities * Super strength - Jamie is very strong, able to beat down walls with his bare hands. * Telekinetic - He can use his mind to move things, including closing doors. He also used his mind to speak through a speaker, and wrote on a typewriter at a long distance. * Superhuman healing - The nanogenes that inhabit Jamie’s body makes him practically immune to damage. Any damage inflicted on him can be repaired almost instantly. * Gas Mask Zombie infection - When any person comes into close contact with Jamie, a number of nanogenes will transfer over to that person, and begin to remake that person into a Gas Mask Zombie. These Zombies will inherit all of Jamie’s characteristics, including a gas mask in place of their face, severe head trauma, and a partial collapse of the chest cavity. They will to everything in their power to protect Jamie. Weaponry * Gas Mask Zombies - When the alien nanogenes infect a human, they will eventually remake that person into a Gas Mask Zombie. These Zombies will inherit all of Jamie’s characteristics, including a gas mask in place of their face, severe head trauma, and a partial collapse of the chest cavity. They will to everything in their power to protect Jamie, not even worrying about saving their own lives. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Doctor Who characters Category:European Combatants Category:Human Category:Male Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:TV combatants Category:Zombies